finaldestinationfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Destination: Restart
Sometimes the past repeats itself... Plot Summary One full decade after the events of Final Destination, Ellie James has a vision that the plane that she's riding to London will explode so she freaks out and saves herself and the six friends that agreed to accompany her. Once off the plane, it takes off and explodes in mid-air. However, her friends start dying off, mimicking the tragedies of the Flight 180 survivors. As she realizes that the only way to avoid death is to remember who dies when and stop that particular death from the past to occur again in the present. Cast *Ellie James - Ashley Benson *Lily Sykes - Brie Gabrielle *Christine Chase - Gemma Ward *Brandon Shulz - Colton Haynes *Mark Kerry - Steven R. McQueen *Tiffany Martin - Elena Satine *Shaun Posey - Hunter Parrish Parallels Ellie James is the parallel of Alex Browning Lily Sykes is the parallel of Clear Rivers Christine Chase is the parallel of Carter Horton Brandon Schulz is the parallel of Billy Hitchcock Mark Kerry is the parallel of Valerie Lewton Tiffany Martin is the parallel of Terry Chaney Shaun Posey is the parallel of Tod Waggner Deaths Shaun Posey - He is accidentally strangled when his earbuds fall from his ears into the fan behind him and go in far enough to both strangle him and get tangled around the fan blades so he can't pull them out. Tiffany Martin - She dies when she is talking with Ellie and Lily. Their table at a cafe was close to the edge of the road and the rusty leg of her chair breaks, and she falls in front of a speeding bus which smashes into her. Mark Kerry - Ellie is starting to pick up on the death sequence and hunts down Mark. He's in his house when a fire starts. He rushes around his kitchen to try and find something to put out the fire and slip as he opened the utensil drawer. Forks, spoons and knives fall onto him and he's turned into a human dartboard as the knives enter his body. He's hanging onto his life by a thread when the fire proceeds to explode, killing him. Brandon Schulz - As the remaining survivors are trying to figure out what to do, Christine freaks out, and nearly drives the car off of a cliff. Everyone but Christine gets out through Brandon's door but her seatbelt is stuck. Brandon helps her out just before it falls, but his jacket is caught on the door and he falls with it. The car lands on the ground below but the impact from slamming into the door decapitates him. Christine Chase - They realize that it's now Lily's turn and Christine and Ellie save her from electrocution. After several months, Ellie is almost killed by a bus but Christine pulls her out of the way, putting herself in the path of a sign thats falling force is powerful enough to cut her into pieces. Ellie James - She is killed last when construction workers building a high-rise apartment building accidentally knock a brick over the edge which picks up enough falling force to shatter Ellie's skull and destroy her face. Sequel A sequel was confirmed, and Brie Gabrielle announced that she'd be reprising her role as Lily Sykes.